1. Field of the Invention
A pencil-like applicator for containing and applying cosmetics of the cake-type, for improved dispensing of the cosmetic product.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Representative prior art containers and applicators for cosmetics generally are illustrated by the prior U.S. patents, as follows:
McFARLAND U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,808 PA0 BAQUEY U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,418 PA0 GIMONET U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,548 PA0 COONEY U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,096 PA0 WILLIAMS U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,000 PA0 MELNIKOFF U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,503 PA0 ROSS U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,596 PA0 ZIEGLOR U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,374 PA0 PIMENTEL U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,416 PA0 ASTON U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,730 PA0 SPATZ U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,749 PA0 KINGSFORD U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,248 PA0 IDEC U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,157
McFarland illustrates a spring-loaded rouge cake that slides against the cylindrical bore of a holder, and an applicator that engages against a fixed scraper ring mounted above the regressing transverse cake surface, in order to dirty the applicator.
Baquey, at FIG. 2, illustrates a face paint distributor with a movable cap capable of containing a make-up composition against an applicator.
Spatz illustrates a cake cosmetic being held stationery within a cap, and an applicator that is clutched to limit the pressure of the applicator tip against the exposed cosmetic surface; if the applicator previously has been fixed into the cap, and the applicator then moved into contact with the powder.
IDEC illustrates an applicator wherein a stationary, perforated metering tube is used to control dispensing of a surrounding powdered cosmetic.
The other identified references are considered less pertinent to the present invention, and are cited to illustrate various and sundry dispensing devices wherein a cosmetic material is contained within a cap or similar type of holder, and an applicator is allowed to come into contact with the cosmetic through the mechanical act of joining two pieces together.
The present invention is distinguished from the prior art by a cooperation of structure that achieves the several objects of invention listed hereafter.
The present invention categorically applies a cosmetic of the cake variety, and particularly is preferred for cakes with very high pigment loading. A preferred cake for use with this invention has a 70%, by weight, pigment loading, and an average pigment diameter in the range of 30-40 microns. Such a cake best is formed as a slurry and poured into an open cap (known in the art as a godet) and then dried and pressed to define a high-density cake of cosmetic, with essentially no liquid. With such forms of cosmetics, it is critical to ensure that the applicator does not fracture the caked powder, but still dirty itself uniformly during regression of the exposed cosmetic surface inside of the godet. The applicator/exposed surface interface determines the payout of the cosmetic, and must be capable of reproducible results, until all the cake is used up.
Accordingly, it is a first object invention to provide a container and applicator for cake cosmetics of the type having high pigment densities wherein an applicator tip, (preferably of abraded rubber material), is adapted to wipe the interior of the godet and seal the entire exposed cake surface upon contact. The wiping and sealing prevents oxidation of the cake material and removes any resulting hard deposits that tend to adhere to the godet inner wall.
A second object of the present invention is to create an applicator which cannot overstress and crack the cake as a result of either a longitudinal over-insertion, or use of too vigorous insertion pressures. The present invention ensures a uniform pressure at the interface between exposed cosmetic surface and applicator during any point in an insertion motion. Hence, the applicator not only will be uniformly dirty after each insertion, but also the cake cannot be fractured by the applicator.
A third object of the present invention is to define more than one sealing opportunity between the cap assembly and the applicator. For this purpose both the barrel and the cap assembly are elongated and pen-like in nature, and a first seal is defined by the transverse or radial distention of the applicator tip against an exposed substantially transverse cosmetic surface, that typically will have a concave shape from contacts with a cone-like applicator. A second seal is defined between a stop ring for the godet and a narrowed diameter proximate a first end of the applicator barrel. A third seal is defined between a snap ring type of protrusion on the barrel and an annular detent proximate the open end of the cap.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide an applicator for cake cosmetics which is cylindrical and substantially elongated, and is comprised almost entirely of thin wall aluminum components that are highly finished. Large sliding contact areas also are defined, and are relied upon to define predictable friction rates and also a form of labyrinth seal. The cap assembly substantially is elongated in the longitudinal direction, and surrounds a godet that also substantially is elongated. There is a substantial amount of surface area contact between the outer surface of the godet and the inner surface of the cap. Hence, there may be a type of pneumatic damping of the compression spring rate, as air bleeds into and out of the variable cap volume behind the godet closed end.
A fifth object of the invention is to define a cake cosmetic dispenser with an applicator tip that is porous and able to communicate a liquid within the barrel interior to the applicator surface. For example, a fragrance may be metered out by capillary action (or selective external pressure) towards an applicator tip which is dirtied by contact with an overly dry powder.
The present invention is characterized by novel structure to achieve the above-described objects. The cooperation of structure enables even very high-density cake cosmetics to be dispensed accurately, and not fractured or otherwise damaged by over-insertion pressures. Further advantages, objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from considering the following summary, and the illustration of a preferred embodiment of the invention.